Songs in a Minor
by djghostwriter18
Summary: A collection of letters that tells the stories of the lives of the characters after graduation. Prequel to D3G: Degrassi Third Generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I've done some thinking and decided to post a series of letters from characters (canon and OC) that happens before the story _Like a Record_. The dates of the letters are there to help better understand the _Like a Record_ timeline. Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in a Minor<strong>

_Love can touch just one time;  
>(My Heart Will Go On~ Celine Dion) <em>

August 15, 2009

Dear Mrs. Mason,

Sigh, I can't believe I'm actually writing you a letter. But there is so much that I have to say and I don't know when we'll both have time to talk over the phone. Jay and I are through- and before you roll your eyes, I'm serious. He was having sex with some whore named Alicia! Ugh! He makes me _so_ mad! Did you know that he actually had the nerve to say that it's "not what it looks like" to me? That bastard!

But… Then something happened. You know that guy I was telling you about, Maxwell McDuelle? Well, of course you know him because of TV and stuff, but no. I slept with him. Please don't go shouting through the house and scaring Spin or anything- and don't tell my parents please!- but we were both kind of drunk and I was sad and one thing led to another. It felt so magical! I mean WOW he was GREAT! And then the morning after, he cooked breakfast and comforted me and…

Sigh… Why me? I think I'm in love with him, but I haven't spoken to him since I left for L.A. I hear he lives in Newport, which isn't far, but I'm afraid to talk to him. The reason is... I'm pregnant.

You're screaming aren't you?

God Emma, can you believe this? I'm having a baby with a man that I hardly know. Should I keep it? Should I abort it? I don't want to but… What if he's not happy? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby? What will I tell my parents? Please help me Em. I'm scared. And what's worse I think I love him. Me? In love with another pretty-boy musician. How cliché right? But the way he holds me or talks to me or, God when he kisses me. I just feel so special. Like better than Craig and Jay and Mick and Damian and J.T… I shouldn't have put him in there, but he is SUCH a romantic. And he can cook!

Well, I guess I should let you get going. Reading letters from your slutty best friend isn't going to make your day go faster. I really wish you reply and help me though. I'm in love with the father of my child and he hardly knows me. Hell, he doesn't know I'm PREGNANT! Maybe I shouldn't have capitalized that…? Tell Spin I said hello and stop by my parents' for me?

With Love,

Manny Santos

* * *

><p>August 29, 2009<p>

Dear Manny,

It took a while for me to think of something to respond. And yes, I screamed a lot. Spin actually left to go hang out with some friends to avoid my wrath! Ha-ha! But I guess it's time to get serious, huh?

First, about freaking time you contacted me! You and Jay go on your little vacation and you didn't want to call because of what! I was so pissed when it took you MONTHS to respond, but that's alright. It's good to hear from you period. And I'm fine (not that you asked or anything) but I'm putting it out there.

Secondly, you should tell him. Like now while you're reading this. I can't believe that you haven't told him yet! I don't know this Max guy- but he's really cute!- so I don't know how he'll respond. But you won't get any sleep if you keep running from him. And he doesn't sound all bad from your letters. Oh, BTW, I would REALLY love some more DETAILS about a certain night but take your time. I know you're still on Cloud Nine *giggles*. But seriously, TELL HIM MANUELLA ALEXANDRA SANTOS OR ELSE!

Now that that's out of the way, CONGRATULATIONS! I know that you're probably thinking about the whole Craig thing, but don't. This could be your start of becoming a great mom like you wanted to do with Jay. Speaking of which, where is he? Have you heard from him? Did he at least attempt to apologize? Jerk. Wait… What was I saying? Right! Congrats! This could be what you need! And I know you're looking at this like WTF! but it could be! Think about it, Max is H-O-T-T-T, really rich, and he seems to be into you a lot. He might be the one…

Anyway, I have to get going. Kendra's coming back in town for a visit and you know how Spinner gets when his sister's around. Always: Kendra this and Kendra that. I don't mean to sound like a jealous wife competing with her sister-in-law, but honestly she's kind of boring… Like really, REALLY, boring. Don't forget to call and your mom says she misses you and can't wait to see your next movie.

Love always,

Emma Mason

P.S-

I've sent you a picture of our new house. What do you think? Call me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Songs in a Minor**

_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day;_

_(My Girl~ The Temptations)_

September 13, 2009

Yo, what's up?

Wow… That didn't come out like I planned. Seriously dude, where have you been? I heard you became a music teacher at school? Weird. I guess Studz is dead, huh? Not that it's your fault *cough* Victoria's *cough*. Nah, kidding. You still seeing her? I've seen her cousin, Fiona- SMOKING HOT- but not her.

Listen, I'm going to tell you something but don't tell Danny if you still speak to him. I'm dating Leia. Yeah. Leia. His ex. The girl we fought for. Her. And I know that he's dated Mia and Chantay since then, but I know he still cares for her. Did you know ballerinas are really flexible? Sex is awesome! Can I say awesome? Do we still say that? Don't know. Don't care.

I'm moving back in town. Hit me up when you're free.

- Still King of Awesome, Derek Haig

* * *

><p>September 20, 2009<p>

Yeah… That was a pretty lame way to begin a letter. Who even writes letters anymore? I guess I do too.

Anyway, Vicky's still around. Her family has all but disclaimed her, but she's going through rehab. She's going to become a better person and I'm going to be there. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because she's the only girlfriend that hasn't left me… Darcy's in Africa, Mia's in France, and Emma's married.

Funny that I think about them all, right? But I guess you already knew that. And what about you and Leia? Are you guys like solid or what? It would suck if she just up and left you for the loser that you are. Kind of like when you got wasted at Johnny's dorm last year! Hilarious! I still got the video somewhere around here…

Gotta run, Victoria's parents are coming to town. I swear they still think I'll get up and start singing to them, which I'm not. They don't deserve to hear my voice.

See you when you get into town,

Peter


	3. Chapter 3

**Songs in a Minor**

_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby;  
>(Superstar~ Luther Vandross) <em>

December 6, 2009

Dear Max,

Hi, it's me, Manny. Do you even know who I am? If not, I sent a picture. Hopefully that will help you remember me. It's been months since we've seen each other and I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is Reggie still getting on your nerves? I wouldn't know how to help. Tony isn't my twin and I hardly speak to him since he moved to Hawaii. But I guess you wouldn't know Antonio, my brother, would you?

So I downloaded your last album on iTunes to show my support. You're an amazing singer and songwriter. I kinda wish you didn't just give it up all the way, but who knows what you'll do in the future, right? I mean, you could get a Grammy by this time next year! Wouldn't it be funny if they had me do a song for a soundtrack and we competed against each other? Talk about small world right?

I hope you're laughing at that because what I'm about to tell you might make you hate me forever. Max, do you remember what happened in Las Vegas? I know you said you weren't completely drunk, but do you remember everything like I do- Every little detail? Well, I don't know how to go on about this, so I'll just say it. Or write it. You get what I mean. But here goes. Max… Damn. I was close. Even as I'm writing this, I'm trying to say it. So here I go again. Shit! Why can't I just write these words down? I have literally rehearsed this time and time…

Don't read that. But I guess you already did…

Here it is. Max, I'm pregnant. There. I said it. Wrote it. Whatever! There it is. I hope you're not too mad. I don't want you mad at all. I've never seen you mad, even when Reggie tried to hook you up with that girl. Please don't be mad. I'm scared. Really, really scared. I don't know why. I just am. I told my friend and she said to tell you, so I did the cowardly thing and sent you this letter. That way if you are mad I can't hear or see it. Are you mad?

I think I've ruined your day enough with this letter. Respond to me anyway you can. There's my address in the corner. And my number is on the back of this paper. Will I hear from you soon? I wish I did. But I guess only time will tell, right?

With love and regret,

Manny Santos

* * *

><p>December 11, 2009<p>

Hey Dimples,

I got your letter the other day and, well, I'm shocked. I didn't know if I would hear from you again or not. You kind of left the hotel after breakfast without much of anything. And I know this will sound very elementary but I like you. A lot.

I wasn't mad about your pregnancy. I kind of figured that something had to happen that night. I don't know about you, but I believe that everything happens for a reason. I met you for a reason. Jay cheated on you (sorry to bring that up) for a reason. We slept together for a reason. I can't really wrap my head or hair around it but there is a good reason why you're pregnant and I'm not panicking. Then again I don't panic a lot so maybe that's it…

Thanks for the picture, by the way. Then again I could never forget those dimples if I tried. And trust me, after a month of getting the silent treatment, I was trying. But no girl could make me… Huh, now I can't find the words I want to say. Happy. Yeah. That's it. No other girl made me happy. And I know we spent only two days with one another but I know that there is something special about you Manny. Must be if I, a guy with THOUSANDS of girls chasing him, can remember your name. Manuella Santos, two L's not one.

Listen, LA's not that far from my place in Newport, so how about you come visit me in seven days? It'll be my birthday and I would love it if you were there. And I think we need to talk face to face. Don't worry, I won't be mad or anything. I just think this is for the best. And please stop worrying. I wish I was there to comfort you, but I'm not. So please, try to calm down. If not for you, then for me and the baby? We'd appreciate that.

I'm going to wrap this up by saying, I do remember everything about that night. I remember looking at your angelic sleeping form, combing my fingers through your hair. I remember the silk feeling of your skin and tenderness of your lips. I remember you crying before Reggie and I took you out. But mostly, I remember your laugh. I can't explain it and I never will but there was something about it. It made me smile. It made me blush. It made me happy. I like to see and hear you laugh. I want to see that on my birthday, if nothing else.

That's all I have to say. Write. That's all I have to write- Now you have me doing that! I hope to see you soon and hear from you sooner.

With sincerest love,

Maxwell L. McDuelle

P.S-

I sent you a picture of me so you can remember me by as well. And on the back of that is my cell and house numbers. Call me Dimples.


	4. Chapter 4

**Songs in a Minor**

_How can I let you walk away, let you leave without a trace;  
><em>_(Against All Odds ~ Phil Collins)_

January 7, 2010

Dear Craig,

Hey, it's me, Ashley. I hear that your music is doing well. I'm glad that you're back on your feet. Actually I'm glad that you're alive basically. I didn't hear much of your rehab, but I know you're no longer on drugs and you're controlling your mood swings better. I'm proud of you. But not in a motherly way.

How are things? Are you with Ellie? Are you with Manny? Are you with anyone at all? Me? No, I'm not. Messy break-up with a slouch. Still in England though. I love it here, but I miss you guys in Toronto. Then again, you've moved to Los Angeles. Do you ever think about going back to Toronto? I do.

I'm going to be in Toronto for a few weeks, a month at tops. Would you come? I would like that. And maybe we can find some of our former friends? Jimmy? Ellie? I'd even settle for Paige or Manny, ha!

Tell me what you think of that.

Love,

Ashley Kerwin

* * *

><p>January 16, 2010<p>

Hey Ash!

It has been too long! As soon as I got your letter, I started writing one back! Ha, I guess you can say I've been too busy.

Now, where to begin with you? First, I still speak to Ellie. We're not dating, but she stops by whenever she can. She joined a band called Black Mist? Have you heard of them? They're good. Not as good as Downtown Sasquatch though. Kidding! They're great, seriously. Silas Lowry, the lead singer, actually did a soundtrack with Nickelback. He's a cool guy. And as for Manny, well I hear she's pregnant. She stays in LA as well, but she hasn't been home lately. I think the new guy keeps her pretty much busy. Well, of course they're busy if she's pregnant!

I'm sorry to hear about your break-up. Yvette and I broke up two days before Christmas. She didn't like Ellie being around. Oh well. Some friendships are worth it. Some people are such jerks, eh? Gold-diggers and jealous women. All jerks.

About your trip to Toronto, I'll be there. I have to go up to Calgary first to see Angie, but we can visit Toronto later. Maybe you should come with me to Calgary? Angie would love to see you again, even if she's getting "too big" for me. Ha-ha!

It was good to hear from you again and I hope this isn't the last time.

Sincerely,

Craig Manning


	5. Chapter 5

**Songs in a Minor**

_Whatever happens, don't let go of my hand;  
>(Whatever Happens ~ Michael Jackson)<em>

January 17, 2010

Dear Emma,

Oh my God you were right! About everything! I mean it's amazing!

This is Manny by the way.

But you were right! I told him and he was so understanding! His mom was a little peeved, but she got over it after dinner. Or at least I think she did. She doesn't like me much I guess. But who cares? Because he LOVES me! Can you believe that? I've never felt so… Damn, I can't find the right word! That happens a lot nowadays… But he LOVES me! He said so! He's showed me (his cooking is the BEST in the world) and I just melt in his arms.

How are you and Spin? I know you were mad that I forgot to put that in my first letter, so I'm asking. Is the married life like you thought it would be? Have you learned to cook yet? Ha! Don't worry, Max is teaching me the ropes too. I was so embarrassed when I burnt some eggs the other day! And don't you dare laugh Miss Blow Up-The-Dot-trying-to-make-a-sandwich!

I feel so great now. We're currently staying at his hotel in Vegas. Paparazzi don't show up there because they're afraid of him. I don't know why though. I've actually seen him catch a fly and release it. And people are afraid of him? Weird right? He's really that sweet except when he's in a business meeting. Then he's a bit scary because some people give him the worst news.

I've met his family. It's FREAKING HUGE! His mom has NINE kids! Six of them are his dad's though… There's his older brother, Maurice (also really cute but not as cute), his twin Regina (she goes by Reggie and snaps on anyone who calls her that), Ginger (sister who runs their dad's company with), Courtney (BEST HAIR DRESSER EVER!), Josh (he has a friend named Josh too, so I call his brother Little Josh), Sam (so cute yet so young…), Briana (very, VERY, annoying), and Jovan (aka, Mama's Boy). Whew! I said them all! Oh, and get this, he and Reggie have different dads! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!

Okay. That's all there is about his immediate family and there's not enough time to talk about his extended family. All of them except Briana get along with me pretty well, but Reggie says that Briana doesn't get along with any of them so it's good. Courtney is the one who does Max's hair, so she does mine too. For free! Yay Courtney!

I think I've written too much, but there's still so much to say. The baby is a girl. I called my parents, but they don't want to hear much of my "inappropriate behavior" anymore. My dad thinks I'm turning back to my "slutty" ways, but I'm not. I think this is the first time that I've actually experienced love. Like, more than Jay, Craig, Mick put together multiplied by a billion-gazillion! And then some! He's just… How can I describe him? Perfect. That's it. I know you're shaking your head saying no one is perfect but he is. Or at least perfect for me.

Sigh… What a day? If you even have time to read all of this, respond. I'm getting addicted to waiting on your letters. It beats fan-mail by a mile.

From your best friend,

Manny Santos (hopefully McDuelle someday!)

P.S

Max says hi and that he'd love to meet you one day! Told you he was sweet!

* * *

><p>January 27, 2010<p>

Hey Manny,

First, I would like to say that Spinner and I are doing great. We're thinking about owning the Dot, so we're putting money aside for that. His mom is helping us a lot since Kendra is in Nova Scotia for most of the time. School. And my mom is helping us out, though she keeps nagging me to give her grandkids. Ugh! It's actually embarrassing!

Second, I want to calmly and nicely say: I TOLD YOU! Okay, the underline was a bit extreme but I did! I knew he couldn't be half bad. I'm so happy for you! Not that Jay was a complete snob or anything, but I had a feeling it wouldn't last. I'm glad it didn't. It would be hard to explain to my kids that I got a social disease from my best friend's husband! LOL!

Say, I ran into Toby the other day. Ashley is in town for a while which is why he came in from Montreal. He looks good despite still being short. He's dating someone named Christy. She's like the exact opposite of him: fun, energetic, more of an outdoors person. Yet they click somehow. Weird, huh?

Oh, about Max's family… DAMN! His mom had NINE KIDS! Why? For what? How is she even able to move? I bet they're all close too like those large Italian families from the movies. You mess with one and you get them all. If you spent any of the holidays with them then I hope you still have your sanity in tact. Or what little you had Miss Cuckoo Bananas!

Finally, congratulations on your baby and new man. You deserve it Manny. And maybe you can visit someday in the future? I'm sure Spin and I would love to see you and Max and I want to see him in person-TV can make someone look a whole lot better. We can plan the baby shower! Wouldn't that be great? Write, call, or stop by!

Sincerely,

Emma Mason

P.S

THE DOT WAS AN ACCIDENT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Songs in a Minor Upload**

_You wish you could find something warm, cause you're shivering cold;  
>(Something Inside ~ Johnathan Rhys Meyers)<em>

February 5, 2010

Dear James,

Wait. That sounds so wrong, doesn't it? So how about Jimmy? Yeah. Here we go.

Dear Jimmy,

Hi, it's me Hazel. You know, your high school ex? That Hazel. How are you? I would have called or stopped by, but I've been really busy. Writing you this letter seemed to be easiest to do for some strange reason.

I hear that you're becoming a lawyer like your father wanted. Congratulations. I hope you pass the bar. I'm currently working as someone's secretary. I guess I kind of deserved that job after being Paige's secretary all through high school. But it's not all bad. The pay is good and I can take time off just about whenever.

Are you still seeing Trina? Ellie? Ashley maybe? I hope you're happy with whoever. I'm currently engaged to a man that went to Villanova with me, Bryan. Our wedding's in June if you want to come. I actually got in touch with Paige to see if she would be there, but she's all into the fashion world and magazines. I would like it if you were there. I'm sure you and Bryan would get along easily. He's a paralegal, so there's the resemblance there. Plus, he played basketball for college like you did in high school.

Before I forget, I hear the stem-cell treatment worked! I'm so happy that you're walking again! Of course, Paige says that you still need your crutches and wheelchair from time-to-time, but I'm so glad that you can at least feel and use your legs!

I think I've said everything. My number's at the bottom of this page, so call whenever you like, though I prefer when I'm off of work!

Love,

Hazel Aden

* * *

><p>February 14, 2010<p>

Dear Hazel,

Congratulations. Trina and I are happy that you're engaged. Married life is not all bad. Our anniversary is coming up, March 11th, so we are excited about that. We are planning on having a kid soon, but with her in and out of the hospital and me in and out of the courtroom, it is pretty hard.

Speaking of marriage, did you know that Spinner is married? To Emma Nelson? I bet you did not see that one coming. Spinner Mason and Emma Nelson, now married and living happily together. It's kind of strange, actually. When I stop by, they seem so happy though they argue a bit. But what couple doesn't?

The stem-cell research is developing every second of the day, meaning my treatment fluctuates quite a bit. On the best days, there is just a small pain going through my body. I don't really understand how curing paralysis could hurt, but whatever. And on the worst days, I feel very little. I really hope that this will clear up soon and things go back like they were.

Tell me the date that you're getting married and I'll be there!

Sincerely,

James Brooks


	7. Chapter 7

**Songs in a Minor**

_Hello my friends we meet again, it's been a while where should we begin;  
>(My Sacrifice ~ Creed)<em>

March 13, 2010

Hi Miss No Call!

Where have you been? I've seen the news about your predicament! Are you alright? I heard that they call it the "Vegas Experiment" or something like that. Paparazzi are so cruel.

How are things with you and Max? Is everything alright? I heard that he was arrested a few days ago. Arrested! What happened?! Are you alright?! Jesus Manny, I really wish you would stop these stupid letters and just come home once and a while. Then again, you are home now, huh?

I'm so worried about you right now. I don't know if you're doing well because you've locked yourself in a hotel FOREVER! And you hardly answer your phone anymore or check your e-mail or FaceRange. I'm really worried about you Manny, so please at least respond to this letter. Okay?

How's the baby? I guess I shouldn't worry since you only call for something really good or really bad. Manny, I really wish you'd call or stop by. I don't know how much more I can say that. If it's your parents, we'll talk to them together. Remember when they kicked you out? I was there. I will always be there. I'm your sister Manny. No blood necessary.

Please. Call me. We really need to talk.

Emma Mason

* * *

><p>March 21, 2010<p>

Dear Emma,

I'm so sorry for not responding to you, but something came up. I talked to my parents and they refused to have anything to do with me. Why do they like Jay so much? Tell me! And Emma, I cried so hard when my dad called me a slut again. We were doing so well and then POOF back to hating each other. And if you're wondering about Max, he's fine. He had a breaking and entering. Don't worry, he didn't break in to steal something or hurt someone… Sort of… He just got fed up with my dad and…

Em, what can I do? My boyfriend and father can't get along and I'm so stressed. The media follows my every move, saying how I "struck gold" for having Max's kid.

You know what? I don't care. I love him and he loves me. We can take on the world together, my dad included. And when the baby comes, we'll be the best parents in the world. Because that's what I want to be no matter what else: the best mom EVER.

I'll call whenever Max returns. OK?

With love,

Manny


	8. Chapter 8

**Songs in a Minor**

_What'aya say girl, we do somethin' crazy  
>(Why Wait ~ Rascal Flatts)<em>

April 2, 2010

Hey Hazy!

Oh my God, your wedding is like two months away! I can't believe it! I know you've already told me not to do any more revisions to your dress, but there is one that I know you are going to LUV! Not just love, but LUV!

How's your future hubby doing? He still pampering you? Haha! I can't believe you made him give you a foot massage on the first date! I'm not sure what base that is, but I'm sure it was NOT what he had in mind. Bryan is cool like that though.

Hey, I was thinking that we go celebrate your last days as an unmarried woman down in Miami? What do you think? Me, you, and some friends? Is that okay? Call me to schedule though. I'm a bit busy working for Edge.

Love,

Paige

* * *

><p>April 6, 2010<p>

Dear Paige,

I would love to go down to Miami with you! Bryan's friends are throwing him a bachelor party too. He really didn't want one, but I got him to say yes. I want him to enjoy his last days of freedom before he's mine. All mine.

I got a call from Jimmy and Trina a few days back. They're doing alright. And you? Have you talked to Alex lately? I know it's a sore subject but I had to ask. Who knows? This might be the trip to bring you two back together?

I have to run. Write back as soon as possible.

The Future Mrs. Bryan Clarke,

Hazel Aden


	9. Chapter 9

**Songs in a Minor**

_You're so close to me that you nearly died  
>(Again ~ Flyleaf)<em>

April 11, 2010

Dear Manny,

You haven't taken any of my calls, so I thought I'd write you instead. I'm sorry. I screwed up. I know this is like my billionth apology, but I really am. I want to talk to you badly. Can we do that? At your place or maybe somewhere else?

I heard about what happened between you and that Maxwell guy. I'm not mad at you. I deserve that. But now that it's over, could you leave him for me? Please? I don't say please often. I've heard stories about him. He doesn't love you. He's a player. He's going to hurt you and I don't want that.

Look, just call me, okay? I want to talk.

Jay

* * *

><p>April 15, 2010<p>

Where the hell do you get off?

He's a player? He'll hurt me? Do you know how hypocritical you sound?

First off, you didn't "screw up". You FUCKED up. Big difference. You've screwed up many times in the past. But this is it. I've had it with your apologies! Do you know how pissed off I am?! Not only do you ruin our vacation, but you ruined our plans on getting married Jay! Did you forget that? We were supposed to get married in July! But you had to go and fuck everything up!

And now you dare say these things about Max? I don't even know where to start. Sure, he's got a bad past, but who are we to judge? Besides he is more honest to me than you ever were. And he, I can't even go into full detail. He is everything you aren't. A man. A real man.

Don't contact me again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Due to the return of D3G coming on Friday, I decided to update this story twice in one night. I've read your reviews and I know that many of you want to see (read) Jay's reaction to being a father. However, these letters are in chronological order, so he won't find out until later. Sorry. Until then, here is one of the two chapters posted. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in a Minor<strong>

_I was ready to give you my name;  
>(What Goes Around ~ Justin Timberlake)<em>

April 22, 2010

Dear Craig,

Hi! It's Ellie! I heard you're in Toronto for the time which is great! The band and I are coming back for a while. Man, Japan and Australia were great! Have you been there? Well of course you've been to Japan, but Australia? It's really beautiful. We should go.

Has Yvette stopped calling? Ha-ha! I know that's probably a sore subject but I couldn't resist. But has she? I bet not. She was… Different. So nice in public and then a witch behind closed doors.

Say how about we catch up when I return? You can treat me out like you used to just remember that I don't like mint ice cream!

Have you heard about Manny? I mean seriously? She nailed that rich guy? I've met him once in Miami. He's pretty cool once you get passed the sarcasm. Tends to flirt a lot too… But other than that he's alright. They don't seem to mash together though. He bluntly tells a girl what he's feeling, whether he wants a fling or not. And Manny… Well we both know that she's a little confused on what's real love and what's temporary. But who knows? They might work?

Well I have to jet. Call or write back, okay? We have to catch up.

Love,

Ellie

* * *

><p>April 29, 2010<p>

Dear Ellie,

It's been a while since I've heard from you. I'm glad your tour did well. I heard that your guitarist got confused for Ringo Starr in Sydney. And once I heard it I laughed because he sort of does! Just not old!

And speaking of rumors are you dating Silas? I was watching TMZ and they said that they caught you two coming out of a restaurant together… Are you not telling me something Ellie Nash? Are you sleeping with your leader? That's so unlike you! I'm kidding. I know you aren't. If you were you would've told me by now.

Anyway, come on by. I'll be here. We can go get ice cream (chocolate and mint!) and catch up. Oh, and I have a surprise when you get here.

Your friend,

Craig


	11. Chapter 11

**Songs in a Minor**

_Nothing left but the memories of when, I had my best friend_

_(Through the Trees ~ Low Shoulder)_

April 29, 2010

Hey,

I don't know how to write this without crying. I'm crying now. Me, a future professor, crying over something that's happened years ago. Four years to be exact. Four years to this exact day. But I guess you already knew that, huh?

How's heaven? That's stupid of me to ask. You're probably laughing at my stupidity. I feel so stupid lately. No one's here to make me look or feel smart. No one like you did. You always showcased my brilliance. And I missed it. I miss you. But again, you probably already know that.

Emma's married now. To Spinner. Spinner and Emma Mason. They're happy too. Manny's in some Hollywood scandal with some entrepreneur. Last I heard she was pregnant by him. I guess some things don't change. And Toby's dating Christy. You don't know her, or maybe you do. But she's nice. She's really good at video games. Or at least better than me.

How am I doing? Pretty bad. Damian wanted to take me out on a date but I turned him down. I don't think I'm ready to date anymore. Especially with him. After the whole thing with Emma, I just can't. Maybe in the future but not now. He's great but I'm not. I guess I never was. And even though you said I was; I know you think otherwise because of what happened on this day four years ago. I gave our son up for adoption. If I was great, I would've been a great mother as well. And what good mother gives their child up for adoption?

Do you see him? I'm sure you do. I know you do. I wish I could. I wish I could go back and never give him up. That would've stopped you from dying. I would have you both instead of writing to you once a year. Writing to you seems like the only way I can communicate sometimes. I talk to you, but I never hear your response. I pray for you, but I never see results. I think and dream of you, but then wake up. Writing is the only way to speak to someone who will probably never say anything back.

If you're reading this now, don't worry about me. I'll be fine someday. Just watch out for our son. And if you can, lead him to me. He's the only thing I have left of you.

With deepest love and regret,

Liberty Van Zandt


End file.
